Shadow Broker Base
The Shadow Broker Base is a massive ship that travels through the volatile atmosphere of Hagalaz, which conceals its presence. It is from here that the Shadow Broker rules his empire. Exterior The exterior of the Shadow Broker's ship is a hazardous place. The Shadow Broker's private army patrols the exterior, and Maintenance drones tend to the hull and the systems on the exterior of the ship. The exterior also has no hand or guardrails making it a dangerous place to patrol. Also the atmospheric conditions of Hagalaz don't make the process any easier. Interior The interior of the ship has many compartments including the ships engines, which must remain active at all times to prevent the ship from falling. Also inside is central operations, probably the nerve center of the ship. There is also a prison block where the Shadow Broker keeps enemies, and torture facilities for interrogation purposes. Finally there is the Shadow Broker's Office, Intel Center, and private quarters. Within this area, a custom VI Drone assists the Shadow Broker with maintaining the Shadow Broker's massive amount of networks. Despite the ship's volatile location, motion dampeners absorb the noise and vibrations from the storm outside. Mission *''Mission:'' Lair of the Shadow Broker Intel Center After completing Lair of the Shadow Broker, the Shadow Broker's Base becomes a visitable location. Inside the Shadow Broker's Intel Center are several terminals with numerous functions. Advanced Training The Advanced Training terminal allows the player to purchase the ability to redistribute the ability points for each squadmate at a cost of 1000 Element Zero per selected character. Armor Locker This is a standard Armor Locker like the one located on the Normandy SR-2, where the player can customize armor and outfits. Delivery Pickup Here, the player can receive shipments from the Shadow Broker's contacts. New deliveries are received daily, or between missions, and include upgrades and resources. Possible shipments are listed below. If you reload the save profile, you can get different items, but you can only get one item per day. If you wish to expediate collection of all upgrades, you can do so by changing the date on your PC. Save after a pick up, change the date on your system and then reload the save. *Upgrades: **Sniper Rifle Damage Upgrade **Submachine Gun Damage Upgrade **Shotgun Damage Upgrade **Assault Rifle Damage Upgrade *Resources (known possible quantities listed in parenthesis): **Element Zero - "A spy inside Eldfell-Ashland Energy has sent a shipment of element zero." (1,250 / 2,500 / 10,000 / 40,000) **Platinum - "A minister from Terra Nova has sent platinum from the planet's reserves for favors rendered." (2,500 / 5,000 / 10,000 / 20,000 / 40,000 / 80,000 / 160,000) **Palladium - "A money-laundering recycling center has sent palladium salvaged from old armor and cybernetics." (2,500 / 5,000 / 10,000 / 40,000) **Iridium - "A start-up mining company has delivered its protection payment in iridium." (2,500 / 10,000 / 20,000 / 40,000) Dossiers This terminal contains intelligence files on the squad, several other figures, certain organizations, and the Broker. These files consist of information on these characters' recent activities. Info Drone The Info Drone is a shell for a specialized data-processing VI custom-built to the Shadow Broker's specifications. Effectively a secretary, it follows the player around the Intel Center. It is programmed to recognize anyone in the room as the Shadow Broker, and dutifully notifies the "Broker" of recent news from across the galaxy. Reports include selling the Broker's stock in copper the day before an expected crash in the market, the odd purchases recently made by the turian Councilor's mistress and how she might be moving to a larger mansion, and obtaining the video equipment used to capture the duel between General Partinax and Kihilix Tanus on Taetrus. Investment Opportunities The Investment Opportunities terminal allows the player to distribute intel to assist people across the galaxy. There is a certain amount of credits needed to invest in these opportunities however. Research Terminal This is a Research Terminal like the one located on the Normandy SR-2, where the player can examine and purchase upgrades. Survey Information At this terminal, the player can pay a set number of credits to obtain the locations of planets rich in a particular resource. No locations are provided if the player has mined all the planets in the game with "Good" or "Rich" resource levels. *'Eezo Mining Company' Provides the location of a planet rich with eezo. Credits required: 1000 *'Iridium Mining Company' Provides the location of a planet rich with iridium. Credits required: 300 *'Palladium Mining Company' Provides the location of a planet rich with palladium. Credits required: 300 *'Platinum Mining Company' Provides the location of a planet rich with platinum. Credits required: 650 Video Archive At the Video Archives terminal, the player can review archived video clips of people all around the galaxy that the Shadow Broker has been observing. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Locations Category:Starships Category:DLC Category:Mission Locations Category:Shadow Broker